Repercussion
by samisweet
Summary: Usagi takes her strength from her friends and the people that love her. Little does she know, she'll need all the strength she can get for upcoming events. My first WKSM. Summary will be changed later.


A brand new story! It's my first Weiss Kreuz crossover, so correct me if I'm wrong with anything. It will mainly focus on Usagi's friendship with her senshi. Enjoy!

* * *

**Repercussion**

by samisweet

Chapter One: The Strength of Friendship

Usagi sighed, dragging her feet on the floor. She knew that detention wasn't a good thing, but she couldn't help it if she felt as if all her energy was spent every morning. _If only Haruna-sensei knew what happens with me_. Right after school, she had to be at Rei's temple for weapons training and hand-to-hand combat. Right after that, she studied with Ami. Makoto would make her dinner and then Minako would help her relax. Then there were the youma –every single night, some dimwitted soulless freak showed up. The other senshi were helpful, yes, but she had to deliver the strongest attack, which meant that a lot of her energy was spent. The other senshi weren't even trained as hard as she was. And of course, Haruna-sensei had some sort of grudge against her and gave her detention at least thrice a week. _I feel so tired, like I can barely walk_.

She looked up briefly when she noticed the incessant chatter of high-pitched females rushing into a seemingly ordinary flower shop. She gave a wistful smile as her eyes returned to the sidewalk, walking with her head bent. _An ordinary girl; that's all I ever wanted to be_. Just as she gave a deep sigh, she went careening into a body and skidded onto the sidewalk.

"Itai," she murmured, uncharacteristically quiet. "Gomen nasai."

"Usagi-san?" a warm and friendly voice questioned. Her eyes rose to meet concerned ones. She tried her best to smile.

"Ohayo, Omi-kun."

"Are you all right?"

Usagi accepted the hand that appeared before her and a strong arm hauled her up. She blinked for a moment, surprised at the amount of strength the mellow boy possessed. "Yeah, Omi-kun, I'm fine. And it's Usagi-chan or Usagi-kun. Usagi-san makes me sound icky." She made a face and Omi laughed sweetly. She gave a small smile, but it was real this time. "Gomen for knocking into you like that. I should have watched where I was going."

"It's alright Usagi-chan," Omi gave her a bright smile. She was suddenly aware of girls sighing dreamily around her and giggled slightly.

"It seems they're taken by your charm," she teased. He blushed lightly.

"They're always here. Never to shop, just ogle at me and my co-workers."

Usagi winked broadly, feeling better already. "I can see why." His blush darkened and he looked away. _So kawaii…_ "I need to get going. Rei-chan is going to be angry with me for being late. Arigato."

"For what?"

"For cheering me up when I felt like I couldn't go on," Usagi gave him a brief hug of gratitude, despite the glares she was receiving, and continued on her way to Rei's temple. Omi watched her confusedly, before heading inside to start work.

0o0o0

"Odango atama, what took so long!" Rei screeched the moment Usagi stepped in. Her faintly brightened mood dampened. "We waited for a full two hours!"

Usagi sighed, not really feeling like arguing. "Gomen." Rei immediately alleviated her starkness, looking concernedly after her friend. Minako, Ami, and Makoto gave her sad gazes.

"What is this meeting about, Ami-chan?" Usagi asked softly once she was seated.

"Let's forget about this meeting and go out for ice cream instead!" Minako declared, flashing her signature V-sign. Usagi giggled softly, shaking her head. Rei breathed a sigh of relief. Ami's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Actually, Minako, I don't really feel like attending one of our meetings myself," Ami gave a smile.

"Great idea, V-babe! There's this really awesome new ice cream parlor next to that flower shop!" Makoto rose, ready to leave. Grabbing her jacket, she led the quartet down the stairs of the temple, Usagi lagging behind.

"But what about my training?" Usagi questioned.

Ami shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Usa-chan. You're working yourself too hard."

"Yeah, Usa-babe, slow down with the training!" Minako pouted. "You've surpassed me and I'm supposed to be better!"

"I'm not better than you at the whip," Usagi replied, a hint of a smile on her face. "That's your area of expertise. After all, you're the one with the Love-Me Chain.."

"Hah! I AM better than you so there!" Minako childishly stuck out her tongue, causing Usagi laugh for the first time that day.

"Ah-ah, Mina-chan, you and I both know that she could kick your ass at sword-fighting," teased Makoto.

Ami grinned. "And you can't forget hand-to-hand."

"Hey, Usagi-chan's better than you at bow-and-arrow, too!" Rei said thoughtfully. A look of hurt passed along Minako's face as she stalked away. Usagi laughed even harder.

Usagi was smiling widely as she entered the ice cream parlor, happy that she had such wonderful friends.

0o0o0

"I'm worried about Usa-chan, guys," Minako's normally cheery face was lined with seriousness. "She's so spent of her energy."

"I know," sighed Makoto, glancing at Usagi, who was seated at a booth while they ordered. She was watching people pass by the store outside, an oblivious but tired smile on her face. Makoto looked up at the menu, knowing what the young blonde would like. "But what can we do? We need her. I wish we could be stronger!"

Rei gazed at her best friend, worry overcoming her normal harshness. "I'll consult the Sacred Fire."

Ami looked on thoughtfully. "Until then, we should train so that we can at least defend her better." The other girls nodded in agreement before turning to the cashier, ready with their orders.

0o0o0

Usagi smiled, watching a young boy run ahead of his mother and point at the ice cream parlor she was currently seated in. They were so happy… and suddenly, she didn't feel so bad about protecting this planet, these people. To allow humans to live in peace and to save these lives; it meant a lot to her. Her smile became noticeably brighter. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her, and she looked up to see a young man passing by her.

"Nagi-kun!" she cried out happily. The young man turned around, his face serious as normal.

"Ohayo, Tsukino-san," his voice was quiet and held an edge of danger, but Usagi ignored it and motioned for him to sit across from her.

"Please, Usagi-chan is preferred. Here to buy ice cream? I hear this place has the best!"

"I'm here to meet a friend, actually."

Usagi beamed at him. "Why don't you join me until your friend gets here? I don't want you to sit all by yourself!" He gave a brief nod before giving his attentions to the scene outside. Usagi observed him quietly. He looked the slightest bit like Omi, but while Omi was adorable and loveable, he was cold yet handsome.

Another shadow fell across the table and Usagi looked up. "Omi-kun! Ohayo again. Here for ice cream?"

"Hai, Usagi-chan," Omi gave a dazzling smile and Usagi almost squealed.

"Here, sit with Nagi-kun and I!" Usagi pretended not to notice the flame that flickered when Omi and Nagi's eyes met and she could instantly feel a strong animosity between them. The air seemed tense and both boys were glaring at each other. "You know Omi-kun, right Nagi-kun? He goes to school with us!"

"Better than I'd like to," Nagi murmured softly, his icy eyes glaring daggers.

"You're not one to talk," Omi hissed uncharacteristically.

Usagi paused, worried. Her eyes were downcast when she spoke again. "Are you guys mad at each other? Gomen for making you sit together…"

"Oh no, Usagi-chan, it's ok! We sat here because we felt like it," Omi comforted the crestfallen blonde, motioning at Nagi to do the same.

"Hai, Usagi-chan, it's ok," Nagi's teeth were clenched but it had the right affect anyhow. Usagi smiled again, hugging Omi and reaching across the table to hug Nagi as well. Both boys blushed lightly. _They're both so adorable._

She grinned. "I'm glad you guys are willing to put aside your differences and talk! You see, I'm sure the both of you would be great friends! Hate only makes me sad."

"Of course, Usagi-chan."

"A triple scoop of mint chocolate chip, rocky road, and chocolate ice cream with caramel and fudge along with chocolate chips and sprinkles for our Usa-chan!" Minako sang, dropping the large boat of ice cream in front of Usagi. She instantly squealed, eyes filled with gratitude.

"Minako-chan, how did you know my favorite!"

"We have our ways," Rei said mysteriously.

Makoto laughed loudly. "It's what you always order, Usa-babe."

Ami merely smiled, motioning for the younger girl to dig in.

Usagi turned to the two boys sitting in the booth with her. "Would you guys like some ice cream?"

"I have to go, Usagi-chan," Nagi stood, eyeing Omi coldly before giving Usagi a small smile. "I'll see you around, ne?"

"Sayonara, Nagi-kun! Omi-kun, what about you?"

"My break's over, I should get back to work," Omi stood, flashing Usagi a dazzling smile. "See you at school!"

"Bye, Omi-kun!"

"Wow, Usagi, how do you manage to be friends with the two most adorable guys at school?" Minako pouted jealously. "You're the only girl they ever really hang around!"

Usagi cocked her head, pondering the thought. "I dunno."

"It's because unlike you, Mina-chan, Usagi-chan doesn't drool and hang all over guys. She's friends for the sake of friendship, not to have some boy toy hanging off her arm," Ami answered lightly. Minako glared but this caused Usagi to laugh again and she didn't mind that Ami had said that to her. Anything to keep her princess happy.

0o0o0

"Hey, Usagi, you want to go get some roses for your room?" Rei asked after everyone else had left. Usagi smiled and nodded happily. "Let's go to the flower shop next door. They should still be open."

"Hai, let's go!" Usagi grabbed Rei's hand and skipped out of the store, causing the older girl to laugh.

Rei shook her head as her princess led her into the Koneko No Sumi Iie. The shop was overly crowded with barely any elbow room and buzzed with noise. Teenage girls filled all space for movement, screaming over a collection of five boys –which included Omi. Usagi ignored them and flounced towards the collection of roses at the side of the store, Rei glaring and hissing at anyone that dared to push Usagi. The blonde glanced over the roses before immediately picking out a bouquet of pink roses that started out as a dramatic, dark pink towards the middle and paled to a happy, pastel pink on the edges.

She breathed in their exquisite fragrance. "Aren't they beautiful, Rei-chan?"

"Hai, Usa-chan, they are," Rei's eyes softened as Usagi glowed with happiness. She smiled as the blonde sneezed. "Bless you. We better go buy these before the girls pummel us over."

Usagi laughed at this and followed Rei willingly, who carved out a pathway for her by barking and glaring at the girls before her. Rei really was something else. _I hope Rei stays my friend forever… I don't know what I'd do without her or my senshi._ Rei made it to the counter, but people began to try and shove past her. Usagi cried out when someone elbowed her hard in the ribs. Rei fumed.

"That's it! Everyone STOP harassing Usagi-chan or you'll see my FIST connect to your FACE! GET AWAY FROM US!" Rei screeched loudly. Immediately, everyone took several steps away from the literally steaming beauty, who had a death glare strong enough to make any man run away whimpering. They could almost see flames light up the background. Rei breathed heavily and Usagi's giggle diverted her attention from the annoying girls. "Here, Usagi-chan, sit on the counter while I get your roses."

"Alright, Pyro, just make sure you don't breathe fire!" Usagi teased.

"Whatever, Odango Atama. Make sure your brain doesn't melt while you sit on the counter."

Usagi gasped in mock hurt. "Baka!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least I don't have meatballs stuck on my head."

"At least I don't scare people off with my face."

"I resent that!"

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi waved Rei off and hopped onto the counter, kicking her feet while Rei impatiently waited for a cashier to serve her.

"HELLO! Is there a SINGLE responsible person here!" suddenly, the entire store went quiet. Usagi sweatdropped as everyone's eyes swiveled onto the even more fuming Rei. "What are you staring at? Get OUT of my FACE!" Suddenly, half the store remembered they had somewhere to be/something to do/someone to meet and hurried out of the flower shop. Rei smirked in approval.

"Rei-chan, you're so mean!" Usagi whined. A man with fiery red hair and icy hyacinth eyes appeared in front of the cash register. He was scowling slightly at Usagi.

"Get off the counter," he barked at the girl. Rei was immediately in his face, fists clenched.

"Say that again, and see what happens," Rei hissed angrily. "You will NEVER talk to Usagi-chan again in that manner." The man snorted.

"Rei-chan, please, let's just buy our roses and get out of here," Usagi jumped off the counter and tugged at Rei's sleeve. Rei glared at the man with a look that could kill a tiger.

"How much, baka?"

"100 yen," the man replied. She shoved the money into his hand and grabbed the roses. Usagi giggled.

"I'm sorry, please excuse my rude friend. She's just a bit overprotective of me, and when she's PMSing, boy oh boy does she go crazy!" Usagi smirked at Rei's dropped jaw. "Arigato for the beautiful arrangement. I'm sorry if I ruined your counter." Usagi turned to leave. "Come on Rei, I'll race you!"

"Get back here, Odango Atama, I can't believe you just said that!" And with that, Rei rushed after the girl, laughing as the blonde dodged her attempts to capture her.

* * *

Concrit is accepted with open arms! I hope you guys like it. Please report any spelling or grammar errors and I'll be more than happy to fix them. This chapter will probably be rewritten before I post the next one. I love you guys! Anyone know any good Usagi-based crossover stories that have been out :recently: I can't find any good ones! It seems as if Rei and Hotaru are the new Usagi... and people used to complain about Usagi being OOC/Mary-Sueish! Haha, we're all hypocrites :) Please leave a review on your way out; they're greatly appreciated!


End file.
